


Отношения в стае - дело хитрое

by Istellic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istellic/pseuds/Istellic
Summary: Дележка еды - основа стайного существования.
Kudos: 2





	Отношения в стае - дело хитрое

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана на Фандомную Битву 2018

Демоны Лимба были отвратительными во всех отношениях. Омерзительными ублюдками, которые порывались либо на тебя блевать, либо выплескивать дерьмо как буквальное, так и условное. Приятного было мало, еще меньше было желанного, но если твоя работа – крошить в фарш различных обмудков разной степени сохранности, то ты не возникаешь и работаешь. За это платят.

Обычно меня всегда сами находили те, кто нуждался в моих услугах. И меня это устраивало. Последний раз, когда я бегал по городу и орал что-то о демонах, мне было лет шестнадцать, я круто перебрал в клубе и в итоге подрался с полицией. Ну, нахер. Кому надо, те меня выследят, я не скрываюсь. Ни для друзей, ни для врагов, ни для заказчиков. Конечно, с моих шестнадцати все изменилось просто до невозможности. Я хотя бы не пытался теперь поковыряться в своем сердце пальцем, чтобы определить его наличие. Я узнал, кто я. И теперь не забуду никогда. Отобрать у меня память будет куда сложнее, чем кость у голодного пса.

Хотя вот клубы я по-прежнему любил. Что может быть круче? Особенно, если клуб был смешанным, и на одной территории тусовали как светлые, так и темные с различными вариациями полукровок. «Перекресток» был вот как раз таким местом. Ну, знаете, в уголке ангелы разбавляют водку святой водой, на пилоне крутятся демоницы разной степени свежести, алкоголь и кровь льются реками, и никто никого не трогает. Вот где ебнутый родной Лимб следил за порядком, так здесь ‒ последствия для нарушивших мир внутри клуба были едиными. Их стирало. Ну, вот так вот буквальненько, аккуратненько, как ластиком. Раз-раз, и все. Пишите письма и шлите тапочки по почте.

И вот в клуб хотелось. А приходилось сидеть невесть где, давясь дрянными сигаретами и покачивая ногами, под которыми внизу клубилась сумасшедшая пустота. С ботинок в эту пустоту срывались капли уже подсыхающей крови, а вся платформа позади меня представляла из себя скорее сцену из фильма ужасов, чем приличный обломок стены, поросший мхом. На этот раз за заказом пришлось поохотиться, но что поделать. Трахаться хотелось до одури.

Когда в спину около лопатки с пофыркиванием ткнулась горячая морда, я даже не обернулся. Только завел руку назад, сгребая пальцами лысые мягкие складки на загривке Гнева, подтягивая его поближе без учета того, что зверь забавы ради растопырился и упирался.

— От тебя воняет, — ласково выдохнул я дым Сдохлику прямо в морду, зная, что тот с трудом терпит едкий резкий запах. Вот и теперь, гневно зыркнув на меня своими бездонными алыми глазищами, он выгнулся в шипастой спине и весьма достоверно изобразил, как его тошнит. И, черт побери, я бы даже поверил в это представление, если бы сначала демон не положил возле меня оторванную руку демона. Делился едой, прелесть какая, сдохнуть от умиления можно.

— Я скажу Вергилию, что ты умеешь приносить не только слюнявые ботинки, — хохотнул я, не особо отказываясь от подарка. А что? Прежде чем меня осуждать, лучше прикиньте, как непросто в Лимбо порой. Воду здесь встретить можно редко, автомата с едой не найдется. Проведешь так неделю по эту сторону мира и не особо-то будешь воротить нос. Все демоны немного каннибалы, а у Адских Отродий было неплохое мясо. Особенно если знать, где отрывать неядовитые части, вот вроде как тут, между лучевой и локтевой костью — полоска черного, но безвредного мышечного волокна.

Сдохлик с очевидным удовольствием наблюдал за тем, как я пачкаю пальцы и рот, пока поедаю остатки чужой плоти, меняя чужую смерть на свою жизнь. Вредному демону, этой припизднутой помеси дикообраза и кота, нравилось делить со мной еду. В конце концов, я его стая и своей едой тоже делился. Особенно бургерами, от которых эта демоническая хреновина тащилась почти так же, как от селедочных голов. И слова относительно Вергилия он встретил с большим равнодушием, разве что кожу на переносице собрал складками, выражая снисходительное презрение. Конечно, по статусу брат был куда выше какого-то там Гнева, но вот кто бы объяснил это Сдохлику? В его маленьких мозгах все было просто. Сначала я, потом он. Потом Кэт, которую он оберегал, как самку – и мои шутки на эту тему вынуждали краснеть всех, кроме самой Кэт. Потом только Вергилий и лишь после остальная людская мелочь.

Блять. Вот если бы у меня было все так же просто.

Лимб вокруг сворачивался сумасшедшими плетьми искаженной реальности. У него, кажется, все тоже было сложно. И я его понимал. Наверное, он тоже завидовал Сдохлику.

Сдохлик выгрызал блох.


End file.
